


Se Mettre Au Vert

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia Reverse Bang, Comic, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allydia Reverse Bang art! Lydia's been doing some friendly meddling. It might be time to see what an Argent matriarch is really like. (Now with A03 only bonus pic!)</p>
<p>AFireInTheAttic's fabulous accompanying fic can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4019104">here!</a></p>
<p>Also @ <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/120968122556/allydiareversebang-title-se-metre-au-vert">my tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Se Mettre Au Vert

  



End file.
